


I Like To Watch

by smittenskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya/Gendry- she loves to watch him shave for GOT Kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Watch

Arya was fascinated. She was fascinated by Gendry, his posture, his smile, and lately the part of him fascinated her the most was his cock. It was magnificent. He was magnificent. She had seen that part of a man's body before. It was unavoidable being in a all boys team dressed up as a boy to play soccer and never see that part in the locker room. But Gendry was nothing like those boys. He was .... she didn't have words. She rested her head on the pillow a white sheet covering most parts of her body and another part of that sheet tangled around Gendry's thighs. 

"You are going to give my cock a complex if you keep staring at it babe." Arya was startled by Gendry's voice near her ear. He was awake. So was his cock. 

"Well it's ummm ahhh well you know..."

"Big, huge, ruler of the world. Any of those adjective works." He smirked propping up on his elbow.

Arya punched him on his shoulder playfully. 

"You suck." Gendry gave her a wolfish grin at that. 

"Of course. I. Suck." The double meaning was not lost to her as he licked her ear lobe and the nipped and sucked at it for more that a few moments. 

"I want to watch you do something." Arya was breathless feeling Gendry's tongue on her body.

"Aha." he smiled against her skin as he kept going south.

"Gendry." It wasn't a plea for him to stop but her voice told him it was something important. He didn't leave her, his lips kissed their way up to her collarbone. 

"What is it." Gendry was hard and throbbing and he was hungry for a taste of Arya.

"I... I want to watch you." 

She was watching him, her request didn't make sense. 

"I want to watch you shave...."

~~ooOOOoo~~

Gendry was nervous. More than nervous. He had never shaved in front of anyone. And now he was doing it in front of Arya. He was sure he was the picture of true horror. He was hard while shaving his pubic hair. Was that even possible?

But it was when Ara was looking at his cock with mesmerizing eyes. He was half afraid to maybe cut a major artery down there. He half made up his mind to tell her to get out. But watching her watch him like that was worth all the porn collecting under his bed and even on his computer. 

"May I?" Arya looked up at him stretching her hand so he would let her shave him. He didn't expect that.

He just nodded handing over the razer. He vaguely remember reading something about women with sharp objects and penis. But it was too late she was ready with the razer to shave him. 

If Arya's greedy look wasn't enough before it sure was now when she placed a kiss on the tip of his cock to through him off the edge. 

That would be interesting. 

Orgasm while shaving...

It took about five minuted or so before Arya was done shaving him, and then some afterwords petting around his soler-apex and massaging a bit of lotion on his cock. Making it shiny...

"Are you done?" Gendry's voice was clearly strained and she knew he have had enough. She looked up at him letting go of cock only to nod.

"Good." He bent down to capture her lips with his. He kissed her till he was satisfied. 

"Next time I will watch you and assist when you shave." Arya nodded again before Gendry was taking off his jersey off her and pinning her against the bathroom tiles.


End file.
